


Mess

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Boys and messes.





	Mess

"And _how_ am I to explain this to your mother?"  
  
"We can...keep it...a secret...?"  
  
Atreus tried his best to give his father a convincing smile only for it to turn sheepish at the stern look returned.   
  
"Why is your room a mess, boy?"  
  
The man wasn't upset, just weary and exasperated. He'd rushed in when he heard the sound of crashing and a yelp, only to find his boy on the floor surrounded by clothes, books, and art supplies.   
  
"W-Well...I was looking for my journal. I think I lost it..."  
  
"..."  
  
Kratos sighed and walked in from standing in the doorway, kneeling in front of Atreus and offering his hand to pull him up.   
  
"Let's look for it, then."  



End file.
